ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Strazinski's Magic Cabinet
Strazinski's Magic Cabinet Rader, Brad (2009). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume Four Disc Five, "You Can't Teach an Old Demon New Tricks" Storyboard p.72. CPT Holdings, Inc. Line reads: "Magic Cabinet flashes and vapors rise from it." is a vanishing prop cabinet that was actually a dimensional gateway to a realm ruled by the demon Gorgar when the secret word "Goomba" is spoken. The Great Strazinski (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "You Can't Teach an Old Demon New Tricks" (1990) (DVD ts. 06:37-06:38). Time Life Entertainment. Strazinski says: "It's Goombah!" Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "You Can't Teach an Old Demon New Tricks" (1990) (DVD ts. 06:24-06:27). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "From my translations, this cabinet is some sort of dimensional gateway." History Origins unknown, runes on the Magic Cabinet are definitely pre-Babylonian and possibly Crypto-Akkadian or Kabbalisitic Lemurian, Pre-Deluge Period. Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "You Can't Teach an Old Demon New Tricks" (1990) (DVD ts. 04:42-04:44). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Hmm. These runes are definitely Pre-Babylonian." Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "You Can't Teach an Old Demon New Tricks" (1990) (DVD ts. 04:45-04:46). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Possibly Crypto-Akkadian?" Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "You Can't Teach an Old Demon New Tricks" (1990) (DVD ts. 04:46-04:51). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "I lean more towards cabalisitic lemurian, the pre-deluge period." At some point in the early 1990s, The Great Strazinski acquired the Magic Cabinet and added to his act. Unaware of its true nature, Strazinski kept losing his assistants while performing his vanishing cabinet act. He hired the Ghostbusters to investigate it. Egon Spengler translated the runes on the cabinet and determined it was a gateway to another dimension probably activated by a sonic activator like a secret word. Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "You Can't Teach an Old Demon New Tricks" (1990) (DVD ts. 06:31-06:34). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "It's possible there's a sonic activator. Some sort of secret word..." While the Ghostbusters stood inside the Magic Cabinet, Strazinski recalled the secret word "Goomba" and blurted it out loud. The Ghostbusters were instantly teleported to a nether dimension ruled by a demon named Gorgar. After the Ghostbusters and Gorgar found a way to New York, they accidentally opened an outward flow of Nether Energy that altered the landscape. Ray Stantz took Gorgar to the Magic Cabinet and activated it once more. The cabinet created an inward flow of Nether Energy that reversed the effects of the outward flow and seemingly transported Gorgar back to his own dimension. Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "You Can't Teach an Old Demon New Tricks" (1990) (DVD ts. 21:35-21:44). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Basically, Selbert theorized that Nether Energy could only flow in one direction at a time. Thus, when Ray opened the gateway back to Gorgar's world, he set up an inward flow to reverse the affect of the outward flow." The cabinet, however, blew up as a result. Appearances The Real Ghostbusters *"You Can't Teach an Old Demon New Tricks" References Gallery Collages MagicCabinetinYouCantTeachanOldDemonNewTricksepisodeCollage.png Primary Canon StrazinskisMagicCabinet01.jpg|Advertisement StrazinskisMagicCabinet02.jpg|In a book StrazinskisMagicCabinet06.jpg|Runes in "You Can't Teach an Old Demon New Tricks" StrazinskisMagicCabinet07.jpg|Activated in "You Can't Teach an Old Demon New Tricks" StrazinskisMagicCabinet08.jpg|Trapdoor in "You Can't Teach an Old Demon New Tricks" StrazinskisMagicCabinet03.jpg|Cabinet Interior StrazinskisMagicCabinet05.jpg|The Cabinet Implodes Non Canon MagicCabinetInStoryboard01.jpg Category:RGB Items